Discovering New Boundaries
by AliceCullen789
Summary: When three best friends plan a normal sleepover, it turns out to be the exact opposite.


Chapter One: Strange Beginnings Have you ever had that feeling to kill? To attack the closest target? To rip off someone's head? I never thought I would. I'm so gentle and weak. I can't even squash a bug without feeling a little bit guilty. However, instead of ignoring that feeling to kill, I embraced it.

Just last week I went to my friend's house for a sleepover. It would be Halie, Jasmine, and me at the sleepover. We've all been best friends since fourth grade so it's not weird that we frequently go to each other's houses.

When we arrived at Jasmine's house, I noticed that I felt anxious, but I ignored it. Later on, after an hour or so, I felt even more anxious than before and very hot. Then when it was somewhere around 9:30, we went up to Jasmine's room. When we got up to her room, I didn't feel any different than I had before. After about twenty minutes I felt violent and I was practically sweating! I was also very angry too. My friends knew something was wrong with me just by how mad I looked. I was ready to kill anyone who got too close. But I should've known that Halie would tease me and smack me a couple of times just to tick me off. And when she did, I went mad! I tackled her, but she was too strong for me and tackled me instead. She kept me down for a while, until Jasmine told her to let me up. When she did get up she seemed amused at how wimpy I was.

I stayed calm the rest of the night, but I was still on edge so they both made sure not to piss me off again, or at least Jasmine did anyway. At about 1:30 in the morning we all fell asleep.

When we woke up the next morning I felt strong, strong enough to beat either one of them in a fight, but not both of them at the same time. I wasn't hot anymore, but I was still pretty mad at Halie for last night. She always knew how to make things worse. And I wasn't going to let her push me around like that again, and if she did I wasn't going to hold back.

Jasmine left the room to go get a shower, and she left Halie and me alone in her room. Sure enough Halie wanted to start another fight. So she threw a nearby ball at my head. That really ticked me off, so I attacked! I jumped up and tackled her to the ground! She tried with all her strength to struggle free, but I didn't allow her and I wasn't about to let her go either. She screamed, and lucky for her, Jasmine came running into the room, but froze and stared in shock as I kept Halie pinned to the ground. When I finally calmed down enough to notice Jasmine standing in the doorway I let go of Halie and walked over to Jasmine, but she didn't speak. She just stared at me in confusion and disbelief. Then she finally said, "How did you…what did…how…?" she stammered trying to gather her thoughts.

"Halie," I said calmly "go get a shower." I demanded. She glared at me in anger, but did as I said.

"What the heck happened? How did you pin her down? She's way stronger than you and you just so weak…" Jasmine said in a whisper as she looked at me in a state of shock.

"Look. I don't know! I just got so mad, and next thing I knew I was pinning Halie to the ground. I never knew…I mean…how did I…" I said trailing off into a deep thought trying to make sense of what had just happened. It was quiet for several moments until Halie came barging into the room.

"Let's go outside." Halie said, not taking her eyes off of me. We both followed her outside while Jasmine stayed in between us trying to make sure we kept a safe distance form each other. However she wasn't doing a very good job because Halie kept getting closer and closer to me until she was right next to me. Catiously, Halie kicked the back of my ankle and that set me off! I tackled her to the pavement and punched her in the mouth, but before I could hit her again Jasmine pulled me off of her, which was a wrong move because I felt even stronger now. I charged at Jasmine, but she threw me to the ground. I got up and kicked her in the face. She punched me right in the nose. We both froze staring at each other for several moments of silence. Then we started laughing. "What the crap was that?" Halie screamed breaking the laughter. I stared at Jasmine and she stared back.

"What was _that_?" I said.

" I don't know. I didn't like you hurting Halie, and I felt so strong and mad…I…I don't know." Jasmine said as we exchange fearful glances. In all the confusion we didn't realize that Halie had left. She must have been too scared to find out what would happen next. WE didn't know what would happen next either.

"Look. Something weird is going on and we need to figure out what." I said

"This is only happening to us and not Halie, right?"

"Right. But, why?" Jasmine uncomfortably shifted her weight to her other foot as I spoke.

"Let's just forget this whole thing ever happened. It's not like this will ever happen again. You just got mad and your extra strength kicked in. That's all."

"Yea. Your right, this will never happen again. It was just my extra strength kicking in." I said reassuringly. Little did I know, it would.


End file.
